


Siempre ha sido así

by aribakemono



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono
Summary: Los rumores sobre el teniente Speirs no cesan nunca.





	Siempre ha sido así

Los rumores sobre el teniente Speirs no cesan nunca, crecen como una enredadera hasta que es tan grande que Lipton se cuestiona si no deberían cortarla de raíz.  
  
Siempre ha sido así, de noche y sin palabras, porque por el día hay mucho que hacer, cuidando de los heridos que va dejando Bastoña y asegurándose de que los que siguen vivos no se rompen en pedazos.  
  
Ronald se lleva los cigarrillos a los labios y Carwood deja que el silencio diga lo que tiene que decir. Están ahí, en la trinchera, hombros y rodillas rozándose ( _lo suficiente para saber que siguen ahí_ ), rascando los pocos minutos de paz que les regalan los alemanes ( _sabe que todos están viviendo de tiempo prestado desde el día D_ ).  
  
En ese tiempo, en la Bastoña helada, Speirs nunca llega a responder, porque Lipton no se lo pregunta jamás: no hace falta.  
  
( _Cuando se encuentran al fin en el convento de Rachamps, tras las palabras de Speirs se da cuenta de que toda esa leyenda que le cubre es más que un cuento de niños y menos que una verdad._  
  
Es su estrategia de combate y Carwood Lipton no es quién para ponerla en peligro)


End file.
